


Don't touch the mirror

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Don't touch the mirror [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz was warned not to touch a old mirror.
Series: Don't touch the mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569937
Kudos: 12





	Don't touch the mirror

Luz was taking a bath and putting on her clothes.

Luz walked down the stairs and clean the mirror.

However the mirror glowed green.

Luz's grandmother walked to her and tell her not to touch it.

She warned "If you touch the mirror it will send you to the underworld"

Luz nodded

Later

Luz was walking home from school.

Suddenly Luz saws a white sheet.

Luz removed the sheet revealing a old mirror.

Luz gulped

Luz decided to touch it but she walked through a portal.

Luz said "Uh-oh?"

Luz realized that she end up in the demon realm.


End file.
